Room 42
by xHallowxFairyx
Summary: PG13 for the moment. Chrono and Rosette are asked to embark on a horrid journey to the Mansion of 42 Terrors. Will they make it out alive? Or will one fall victim to the darkness inside? CxR maybe. R & R
1. Mansion of 42 Horrors

_**Disclaimer**_: **_I do not own Chrono Crusade, but I do own this story and the poem. . It came right out of my head! So, without further ado…Room 42! (Hey, that rhymed .)_**

**_Room 42_**

_Flying chaos skies_

_Dare I close my eyes?_

_Hearing voices in my head_

_Knowing all I care for_

_Is finally dead_

_These whispering pleas_

_They sing to me_

_A maiden's voice is heard_

_Her beckoning call_

_It prays to me_

_Just a single word…_

_Imaginary…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm assuming most of you have heard the legend. And if you haven't, then I'll summarize it for you. It begins in the early 16th century when we believed in dragons and knights. There were kings and queens and all was at peace. But, during that time, a young boy and his sister lived. They were a joyous couple, but had a higher curiosity level than any normal beings.

One 'All Hallows Eve', the two were dared by a few friends to enter the dreaded Sinner's Mansion. This, of course, is when their curiosity had returned, and so they accepted the challenge. Neither knew what lie ahead; they only had their dignity there to push them on.

Upon entering the dreaded mansion, a whisper was heard calling to them. To most it would sound only like the wind sweeping past like it was normal, but the young girl could hear it. '_Come to me…I'll show you true freedom…happiness… Just come with me…_' the voice spoke to her. This caused a sense of slight discomfort inside of the girl, but none-the-less, she obeyed its command.

During this time, she had made only one mistake. She had gone alone. Why is that a mistake you ask? It's quite simple. When staying in the mansion of 42 terrors, one must never walk alone, or alone they will fall. And fall this girl did.

The voice had its dreadful wish granted, and after the 42 hour she had stayed in the mansion, the girl had disappeared. Her brother, they assume, had gone to look for her, for he was never seen or heard from again.

Now, the mansion has been closed off for inspections. It's been said that when wandering through its corridors, the cries for salvation can still be heard. Also, when looking through the window, or staring in a mirror, never look for too long. You may discover something…that was never meant to be seen.

_**A/N**_: _**All right…I know this is probably one of the shortest chapters in the world, but it'll get much better! I promise you that. . This is just a story that Chrono, yes Chrono, was narrating. It's giving you a hint of things to happen in the future. But, don't go assuming that everything in this part will happen. . It might get a little twisted!**_

_**So, until next time…Ja ne minna san! (I want 5 reviews so I can update. So get your friends to read ok!?)**_


	2. Mission

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own Chrono Crusade, but I own this story line! So don't go taking it, you got that? . Thank you.

**_Chapter 2_**: Mission

Chrono's POV

It was much like any normal day at the Order of Magdalene. Rosette and I had been scuttling about as usual while the Elder continued to pop out of nowhere. He always chose the worst times to do that. Azmaria was occupied with her chorus practices and didn't seem to have much time for anything else. This left just Rosette and me to do the exorcisms. All of the others in the Militia had other catastrophes to deal with – like the block Rosette destroyed last week. I personally think she should have kept her other job, but she's out to save Joshua, so whatever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes ma'am; I'll get right on that. I know ma'am. Yes, I'm sorry!...But Sister Kate! I-…Ok…Understood…" Rosette muttered through the phone. I awaited her arrival near the now flattened automobile. I had to agree with her this time though. She, for once, hadn't totally demolished it by ramming it into some random city wall. This was just the typical doing of a devil.

"I guess we're going the rest of the trip on foot?" I asked her as she stumbled back over to my side. She shot me a glare that clearly stated, 'What do you think?' That usually meant something coming from Rosette.

"Ok ok! I get the hint…" I kneeled down to grab the equipment before hearing the phone ring in the warehouse we'd just left. "Hmm…Do you think it's another mission?" I questioned averting my gaze to Rosette.

She shrugged a shoulder and glanced towards the phone. "Why else would it be ringing – unless we've got a stalker on our tails?" she replied grabbing the receiver and lifting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sister Rosette, we have a new mission for you! A wandering traveler claims to have see demons lurking about in a mansion near his village! Report there immediately and investigate!" Sister Kate's voice boomed through the other end. Rosette had to pull the phone away from her ear a few inches just so she could hear it clearly.

"Yes ma'am! I understand…I'll head down there now." She hung up the phone and heaved out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, you heard her, Rosette. We'd better get going then huh?" I remarked with a bit of a nervous grin.

Rosette nodded slowly and began to trudge along the dirt path heading towards the mansion…or at least where he thought it was. Her sense of direction was always a bit shabby.

"How should I know? She didn't even tell me where to start. Why do I always get stuck with the brain busters?" she finished off with a murmur. It only caused me to crack a smile. You have to love that stubborn spirit of hers.

Once we'd entered the village, a middle-aged man in tattered old rags trailed towards us. Trickling gradually down his arm and dripping to the dirt was the blood from an open wound on his shoulder. It had stained his clothing and had been smeared over his burnt and deformed face.

"Take…h-heed young ones. Terrors lurk within those walls. It's haunting…maddening…The voices will never leave you alone…" the man whispered to us. His voice was cold and raspy and failed him every few seconds.

Rosette bent down to look at the crippled figure. "Sir…are you…the villager from the mansion?" she asked him holding out a hand to brush away his tangled black locks.

He quickly snatched her wrist and stared up at the two of us with wide and fearful eyes. This brought a startled gasp out of each of us – Rosette and me that is.

"Indeed…I am young one…and I know what lies inside that horrid place …Shadows…demons…there are untamed spirits…" he informed still holding onto Rosette with his cut and blistered hand.

As I watched him, I could sense an evil deep within. His soul had been tainted while he was in that house, and it was obvious in the way he spoke and how he moved. What struck me as odd, though, was the fact that I neglected to inform Rosette.

"Sir…we are going to the mansion to extinguish the devils inside of it. You don't have to worry about a thing…I'm part of the Militia and by the Order of Magdalene, I, Rosette Christopher, shall – Aaah!" Rosette was cut off by the man's palm clasping around her neck. A wicked smile tugged at his dry lips as he chuckled.

"Little girl…you will never survive in there. Go back…go back! Do not face the terrors within! You will die before you make it through!" He cackled once more tightening his grip around her neck. I furrowed my brows and dropped the baggage I was carrying so that the weight would not be a burden on me as I attempted to bring him down.

Leaping forwards I took hold of the man's waist prying him off of Rosette and sending him plummeting to the ground. I listened and heard the crack of his skull making contact with the path. Through his teeth he spat out blood which sprayed onto his already stained shirt.

"C-Chrono…what was that…" Rosette whispered holding onto her chest in fright. I slowly stood sauntering away from the man. "

"A devil…had possessed his spirit while he was in that house. I'm just wondering why I hadn't told you when I first figured it out…" I finished rubbing the back of my head in wonder. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Rosette give a shrug and stand up as well.

"Aw well…you must have just been busy listening to his lecture like me. By the way…what do you think he meant at the end of his last sentence? It didn't make much sense to me…" she added averting her gaze upwards to see the once blue sky turning a fiery red splashed with bits of yellow and orange.

"I'm…not sure, but I think we'd better be going now if we want to make it to that mansion before dark. I'll bet it'll be much creepier in there when it's midnight." I flashed a joking smirk in her direction, but she didn't take the comment too lightly. She took my hand in hers and began to charge towards the mansion, which was a few blocks ahead of us. I was lucky enough to grab the equipment before being dragged off like that.

"We have to make like Sergeant York! I can't stand it when I'm in some freaky building at night with a bunch of devils swarming overhead!" she shouted between pants. My smirk only grew as she said this. She tried to act tough, but really, she was just a teddy bear on the inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We came to a halt in front of the mansion which was finally when Rosette let go of my hand. I rubbed it softly hoping to relieve it of the pain. She really didn't know her own strength.

"So…this is it…" she whispered placing her palm on one of the bars of the gate closing off the mansion from the world. Vines crept over the gate and the wall it was attached to, and there were dead, fallen leaves all over the yard. The grass didn't seem to be in such great shape either; it was choppy with so many weeds, not even the Magdalene gardener would dare go near it.

What really sent a chill up my spine, was the mansion itself. Just a glance at it could tell you that it was absolutely reeking of devils with a lust for blood and death. I found one thing in particular to be disturbing – There were 42 windows, 42 trees, 42 bushes, and 42 flowers on each bush.

"It looks like whoever designed this house was fascinated with the number forty-two," I stated narrowing my eyes as I averted my gaze to the front door. "I guess…this is it…"

Rosette nodded and slowly opened the gate allowing both of us to step through. We marched up the forty-two stairs leading to the top. By then we were panting again, but none-the-less, Rosette slowly held out her hand and took hold of the knob. 'Whatever lies ahead…I won't be afraid…'

_Rosette…I'm coming for you…_

**_A/N_**: Ok, so what'd you dudes think!? I decided to be nice and post a chapter before I had five reviews. . Aren't I the coolest!? Ok, well…yes…it's a cliffhanger, but who cares!? Bwuahahaha! I so love being evil. . Ok, well, I expect more reviews since I'm being nice to you guys, ok?

**_Preview_**: Rosette and Chrono have entered the dreaded Mansion of 42 Terrors, and for some reason, Rosette seems to be hearing voices. But who could be haunting her? And why won't she tell Chrono about it? Plus, the markings and blood on the walls might prove useful in their quest to find the lead devil in this exorcism. Read on to find out what will happen next!


	3. Whispers

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own Chrono Crusade, but I own this story line! So don't go taking it, you got that? . Thank you.

**_Chapter 3_**: Whispers

Rosette's POV

I gasped as I heard a voice whispering in my head. 'W-Who is that…?' I thought hoping the voice would hear me. Suddenly, a chuckle came to my mind and it caused me to pause in my strolling. Chrono stopped as well and glanced at me. I could sense slight worry in his tone as he spoke.

"Rosette…are you all right?" he asked me placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head trying to snap out of the trance I had been drawn into.

"Oh! Um…Yes…I'm fine, Chrono. I guess I just thought I heard something is all…" I replied to him forcing a weak smile to come to my lips, though at the moment all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and disappear for some reason. It was as if all the joy in my heart had faded away suddenly.

"All right then…well…where do we start? I sense the devils' presences all around us." He narrowed his eyes glimpsing back and forth with beads of sweat forming on his head. I knew he was nervous as well…but I doubted he was as edgy as I was about this.

"Why don't we just start with the first floor, Chrono? You can take the right side of the hallway, and I'll take the left. We'll cover more ground that way." I waited until he had nodded before I grabbed my guns from the pack on his back and headed to the first room – Room 2.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well…it seems to be cleared of devils in this room. I wonder why, though. The moment I came through that doorway, I could sense evil in every corner of this mansion…" I muttered to myself lowering my guns to my sides and staring in a puzzled way into the mirror in the room.

Suddenly, for some unknown reason, I dropped my guns to the floor and approached the dresser the mirror hung above. I glanced downwards to see a black and white photo of a young boy. To me he looked no older than 15, and his face…was so familiar…

"Joshua…" I whispered with my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as I released the photo hearing it crash against the top of the dresser. The glass shattered into pieces and fell to the floor in front of me. My eyes stayed glued to the mirror and as I watched, a red light began to appear.

_Rosette…let me save you…just follow me and I promise you salvation…_

It was the voice from before! I gasped and took a step back from the mirror feeling my boot hit a shard of the broken glass. I peeked down feeling a trickle of sweat slide down my cheek. I averted my gaze back to the mirror and the face of the young boy in the photo appeared. Blood had been smeared over his eyes and cheeks like the man from the village. His eyes were wide with terror and he slowly reached out a hand to me.

_Rosette…h-help…me…_

I listened to its weak and pleading words. My eyes continued to widen as the arm it extended appeared to be reaching through the mirror. I gasped in shock and took another step backwards. The boy's eyes stayed widened and he opened his mouth to speak again, but all that I heard was a scream…and then…it all went red.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chrono's POV

I was heading down the hall to my next room to investigate when I heard a scream coming from one of Rosette's rooms. I grunted snapping my attention to the shut door blocking my way inside of the room. Immediately I dashed to the door and took hold of the knob to open it, but I found it locked.

"Rosette! Rosette, are you all right!?" I shouted slamming my fist against the door a few times trying desperately to reach her. I continued to fiddle with the knob, but it was no use in trying to open it. It could only be locked from the inside from what I could tell, and so I had to find another way in.

I scanned the hallway for anything large and heavy enough to send through the wooden door, and finally spotted a statue of a knight in the corner of the hall. I grasped the sword it held in its left hand and charged back to the door.

"Rosette, hold on!" I continued to beg as I sliced the wood clumsily with the heavy burden of a sword. As the pieces of the door crumbled and fell, I dropped the sword as well as I took in the scene in front of me. My eyes widened with shock and I took a few steps forward – one every few seconds. "R-Rosette?" I whispered holding out my hand to her.

There she lay, on the ground covered in blood and debris of broken glass. I kneeled down next to her unconscious corpse and furrowed my brows. 'What could have happened to her…' I thought examining the remains of the glass. I looked to my right and saw a photograph of a young boy. It was all in black and white and I was guessing the glass must have been part of its frame. "What could Rosette have wanted with this p-…what the…" I cut myself off as I studied the boy harder. He look like Joshua at an older age!

"This must…have brought back memories…" I whispered again standing up and looking down to the dresser in bewilderment. There were pieces of broken glass on the dresser as well. I continued my way up the wall and spotted a broken mirror? Had Rosette thrown the photo at the mirror? If so…why was she unconscious – unless…one of the devils attacked her!?

"Un…C-Chrono…" I heard as my ear twitched. I looked down to see Rosette staring blankly at the wall while she lay on the floor in pain. I furrowed my brows again and kneeled down next to her once more.

"Rosette…what happened to you…" I asked brushing a few strands of her blond hair out of her eyes. She winced as she tried to sat up, so I helped her by pulling her up and letting her rest her head on my hand.

"I…can't remember…All I remember seeing is…the color red…" she stammered. I nodded still feeling a bit bemused, but her health was more important at the moment.

"Well, let's get you to another room so I can bandage you up. Those are some nasty wounds you've got…" I suggested. She nodded slowly to me and I aided in helping her to her feet again. "Don't worry, Rosette. I'll have you patched up in no time!" I chirped hoping to lighten the mood. She smiled softly to me, but I could still tell she was in pain – physically and emotionally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette's POV

I let Chrono help me to another room, and once we were inside of the room I instantly plopped onto the bed gasping for air. It was such a struggle for me to breathe at the moment. I could barely even keep my eyes open.

"All right…just rest there for a moment while I go to the kitchen to get some hot water. If you need anything…or another devil comes, just tell me." With those words Chrono exited the room closing the door behind him. I continued to stare up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

"What was all of that…and who was that boy? Why was he calling to only me? Can Chrono hear it too?" I asked myself. I had so many questions to ask, but who I would pose them to, I had no idea. The truth was, I did remember everything. I knew what all had happened exactly as it happened. I only hoped that I could solve this mystery soon.

_Rosette…you can't run forever…I will have you…_

**_A/N_**: Yay! Another chappie finished! O.o I'm finishing all of these chapters one day after another! Whoa…that's freaky. Never done that before…but…aw well! W00t! Ok, well, anyway…I hope you all liked this one as much as you all liked the first one…and hopefully the second. . I know, another cliffie, but I'm just evil that way. Bwuahaha! Ok, see you all!

**_Preview_**: Chrono and Rosette are becoming baffled with all that's begun to happen in the mansion. Rosette has already seen what she thinks is the worst, but really, the worst is yet to come. She still refuses to tell Chrono about anything happening to her. She feels she has to conquer this fear alone…hoping she will find her brother again.


	4. Visions

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own Chrono Crusade, but I own this story line! So don't go taking it, you got that? . Thank you.

**_Chapter 4_**: Visions

Rosette's POV

I sat up on the bed and rubbed the back of my head. I opened my eyes slowly to see it was now morning. For a moment I was bewildered at all that had occurred, but soon it came back to me clearly.

"I can't believe all of that actually happened….Was that really Joshua?" I asked myself. I glanced out the window with anxious eyes. My brows furrowed and I clutched the watch hanging around my neck. "Joshua…Where are you?" I finally finished as a whisper.

_Rosette…please help me…Save me, Rosette…_

I gasped snapping my attention towards the mirror facing directly towards the bed I was perched upon. "W-Who's there?" I stammered keeping as still as I could. A breeze swept through the room and the windows suddenly burst open causing the curtains to flow gently.

What I saw at that moment, I couldn't believe. What looked like the figure of a boy floated through the curtains. At first I thought I was seeing things, so I rubbed my eyes, but when I opened them he was still there.

"_Rosette…why won't you save me? Come with me, Rosette…_" it whispered. I suddenly began to tremble with fear. Like the night before, it held out its hand to me in an attempt to draw me closer to it. I grasped the sides of my head and shook it frantically.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Who are you and what do you want with me!?" I shouted clasping my eyes shut. Tears stung the insides of my eyelids, but I couldn't let them fall. I knew they were only tears of frustration and terror, but I couldn't let myself be dragged down like this so quickly.

"_I need you to save me Rosette…Rosette…help…me…_" The voice slowly faded and I gradually cracked my eyes open to see the boy disappearing. The wind died down and I shivered again holding my arms with my palms tightly.

"It…was all a dream…Why don't these visions and voices disappear…" I questioned myself closing my eyes tightly again. Finally, the tears streamed down my cheeks moistening them quickly. "Chrono…where are you? I need you here with me…I don't want to be alone…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chrono's POV

I was sauntering through the mansion feeling curious today. For some reason, the mirror had been fixed this morning when I went into the room Rosette was in last night. It caused a slight feeling of uneasiness to swell up in my body.

_Go away! Leave me alone! Who are you and what do you want with me!?_ Those words…Rosette was in trouble again! I quickly changed directions and darted off towards the room I'd placed Rosette in. I skidded to a halt as I came across the rusted door with the words 'Room 42' across the top in brass letters. I turned the knob and entered the room hearing the floor creak beneath my feet.

"Rosette…what happened?" I asked her with a slight quiver in my voice. She instantly snapped her head up and stared at me with wide and frightful eyes. Right away I knew she'd been crying, but why?

"Chrono…" That was all I heard her say. I strolled over to the bedside and took a seat next to her.

"Rosette…tell me what happened here. Why are you crying?" I asked again placing my palm gently on her cheek and wiping the tear streaks away. She jerked away from my touch and wiped her eyes herself.

"Nothing happened, Chrono…I was just having a dream is all…" she responded dryly. I felt my brows furrow. I was a bit skeptical about her answer, but I let it drop.

"Well…I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I checked that room you were in last night, and the mirror seems to have been repaired itself…or maybe someone came in and repaired it while we were asleep…" I added not really sure of how to picture it. I noticed Rosette suddenly fell silent, so I peered up at her. "Rosette?"

She shook her head suddenly and lowered her gaze to the bed spread. "It's nothing…just thinking is all." She had the same excuse for everything I asked her. It's like she was hiding something from me, but I wasn't sure what it could be.

"Well…we'd better start investigating the house again. Are you feeling up to it?" I asked her touching her forehead and smoothing out her bandages. She nodded with a determined look crossing her features.

"Yeah, let's go. I want to find out exactly what kind of poltergeist is haunting this mansion…" she declared slipping off of the bed and onto the floor. She grabbed her FG 45 and slid that into her holster. "Come on, Chrono! Let's get going!" A smile spread across my face after hearing her say that. It seemed the old Rosette had resurfaced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette's POV

As I wandered through the corridors of the mansion, I felt as though eyes were upon me. Perhaps it was only the portraits dangling from the walls, but still, I couldn't help but feel that same shiver creep its way up my spine. Why was I all of a sudden seeing so many things? I'd never had any trouble while on a mission before. Maybe it was because of that boy and how he reminded me…of Joshua.

"Rosette…will you be all right alone while I check the next floor?" Chrono asked me holding tightly onto the straps of his pack. I came to a halt and turned my head halfway to look at him. If he left me alone, would I see that boy again? If he couldn't get to me in time, would I surely die? I had to find out for myself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Chrono. You go on ahead." I saw him nod and then flee from my side. I was alone again…and for some odd reason, nothing happened. I cocked a brow before snapping my head right and left. It was an eerie silence, and I couldn't stand such things.

'Something's not right…why isn't that boy showing up?' I thought rubbing my arms. Goose bumps surfaced and I trembled. Then, the wind abruptly began to pick up again. It seemed my guest had arrived.

I narrowed my eyes to peer down the hall. I spotted the young boy, only he wasn't a curtain or a figure in the mirror this time. He was solid and real. His pale, smooth face lifted showing me those pleading eyes. They were, like before, wide with terror. He slowly began to approach me, and with each of his steps, I took another one back.

"_Rosette…will you not listen…_" he spoke in a raspy tone. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and I felt my hand quivering as I reached for my gun.

"Don't come any closer…Stay away from me…" I warned him pulling the gun from my holster and aiming at the boy's head. He stopped at my words and held out his hand to me like he had done the past few times.

"_You will come with me, Rosette…You will obey…_" His tone had suddenly grown sharp and cold. I gasped taking a few more steps back still aiming at his skull.

"Who are you? Answer me!" I commanded. Tears threatened to spill over my eyelids again, but this time I wouldn't allow it. I needed answers, and I wouldn't stop until I finally had acquired them.

"_Your only hope…_" he whispered his reply as he lowered his head. His eyes continued to glare at me from under his mane of blonde hair. My eyes widened two sizes and I lowered my FG 45.

"W-What did you say?" I inquired. What did he mean by he was my only hope? Things just seemed to be getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"_Your last chance…Your only hope…Or you will die…He will find you…_" His fragments still baffled me, and I wanted to ask him again, but I kept it inside. Was he trying to help me, or was he trying to lure me into a trap?

"I still…don't understand. I…I won't go with you! I don't care who you are or what you're talking about, but I have to stay with Chrono! I can't leave him!" I bawled back slamming my foot against the ground. I didn't know where my rage had come from; I just knew it was there.

He nodded slowly and turned on a heel showing his back to me. I leaned a bit closer seeing something there, but what was it I saw? "_Then you will die…Take heed…Do not end up…like the fools before you…_" he warned me then slowly began to fade away. I gasped silently and started to jog forwards.

"Wait! Don't leave! Who will find me! What's going on!?" I demanded reaching for the boy's arm, but before I could grab him, he was gone. I slouched over staring blankly at the floor. I felt the sweat drip from the tip of my nose and fall to the floor.

"Who is after me? Is he after Chrono too? Why…can't I figure this out?" I whispered collapsing to my knees. "Oh, lord, what am I to do?"

**_A/N_**: Oh! Booya! Another chappie is completed! . I would just like to thank all of my lovely reviewers for their excellent reviews! (huggles you all) Sorry I didn't update _as_ quick as I have for the past two chapters, but hey, you got it didn't you? So, until next time, ja ne minna san!

**_Preview_**: As the melody of truth slowly begins to play, Rosette is gradually discovering more and more mysteries of the dreaded Mansion of 42 Terrors. Who is it that could be after her? And is Chrono in danger as well? Finally, in the next chapter of Room 42, the boy's identity is revealed!


	5. Shadow

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own Chrono Crusade, but I own this story line! So don't go taking it, you got that? . Thank you.

**_Chapter 5_**: Shadow

Rosette's POV

As I sat there in the hallway, I could tell I wasn't alone, but who was there with me, I couldn't tell. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I stumbled to my feet. A light breeze lapped at my face and suddenly I lifted my head up to glare down the corridor into the shadows.

"What was that…" I whispered. I had felt like there was a hand being placed on my shoulder, but there was nothing behind or in front of me. 'Chrono…is he alright?' I finally thought. Was he feeling all of this? If he wasn't…why wasn't I telling him?

_Rosette…_

"Huh…w-who's there…" I spluttered taking a few steps away from the dimness. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching me slowly, but from which side I couldn't point out. I turned my head from left to right while my body faced a wall. "Show yourself!" I shouted tightening my grip on the gun I had dropped earlier.

The footsteps sounded like metal hitting the wooden floor. Who could have been approaching me like this? What had I done to the spirits in the house to have them haunt me?

I next heard what sounded like a buzzing noise. It grew louder as the footsteps drew nearer. I began to quiver again and I wrapped my arms around myself while I fell back to the floor. I let go of my gun and covered my ears with my palms and closed my eyes tightly. 'Go away…just go away….' I begged mentally.

And after that…everything stopped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chrono's POV

My worry over Rosette continued to grow with every step I took. 'I shouldn't have left her back there…Something's going to happen and I know it,' I thought narrowing my eyes. My footsteps were slow – one every few seconds. There was an unfamiliar presence in the mansion that I had been feeling ever since we'd entered, but it hadn't shown itself…or had it?

"Rosette…please tell me you're alright…I don't know what I'd do if…if you…" I mumbled to myself before a loud bang from downstairs caught my attention. My head snapped to attention and I spun around to stare down to the end of the corridor. It had grown darker than it was before, but perhaps that was because the Sun was setting.

The candles lit one by one down the hall and I watched them curiously. I had never seen such a happening before. Then, a door at the end of the hall opened slowly and my curiosity grew, so I approached the room and sauntered inside. It was a cozy little room with a queen sized bed and a dresser with a mirror on it like any of the other rooms. But, this one was different. There was a piano inside of the room, and on top of the piano was a photograph of a girl and a boy. Each looked so pleasant, like nothing in the world could disturb them.

"Who are they…?" I questioned myself as I lifted up the picture to examine it. I set my eyes on the boy for a moment. It was the same boy I had seen in that other picture Rosette had been holding the first night we were here. His resemblance to Joshua was uncanny, but who was he?

I lowered my gaze to the girl and I gasped nearly letting the picture slip through my fingers. "It…c-can't be…" I whispered feeling my eyes lower to it again. It was Rosette…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette's POV

I felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks as I sat there in the hall. The candles on either side had lit like magic, and everything had fallen silent. What was happening here? Who was doing all of this to me? I lowered my head and my eyes widened at what I saw. I suddenly wanted to scream but covered my mouth.

The tears I had cried had turned to blood – bright, deep, red blood. I ran a slender digit down my cheek and then stared at it in disbelief. I _had_ cried tears of blood, but how? I leaned against the wall and panted heavily. I wanted to run…run far away and never come back. I knew why those children died here. They couldn't escape in time. I had to flee before the same happened to me as well.

I leapt to my feet and darted down the hall heading towards the front door. "Don't let them take me! I don't want to die here like this!" I screamed shaking my head still panting as I ran. My fear grew as the door came into sight. I reached out my hand to grasp the handle when I felt something fall. The floor had collapsed from under me and I gasped flinging my arm backwards to grab the edge of the floor. I looked down watching the floor crumble and fall into a black abyss.

"What was that?" I asked myself and then lifted my body back up to the solid ground. I held my chest with my hand closing my eyes. Someone or something did not want me to leave.

_Rosette…_

"Stop! Stop! Just leave me alone!" I hollered slamming my fists into the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a bit of movement in the shadows and sat up straight while staring in that direction. "Wha –?" I then stood and leisurely began to advance on it.

_Closer my child…_

For some reason, I couldn't disobey the voice I heard. I continued to walk feeling eyes on the back of my head. Unknown to me, someone was watching from close behind. A crimson gaze followed my every move, and raspy breathing tickled my ear. I took a step, and then another, until I was finally walking without even thinking of what to do next. It was like my mind had come under the control of another, but whom?

_I need a body…I need to escape…You will take my place…_

That voice…it was so familiar. I listened to its words and paused in my marching. The better half of me ordered me to turn and run away, but I didn't move. My eyes were locked on something in the distance. There was a light flickering ahead of me, but I didn't know what it was, and so I did what any normal human with my IQ would do – I walked towards it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chrono's POV

I covered my mouth with my hand and felt my legs weakening. I had to find Rosette. Something was about to happen to her, and I could feel the spirit of the mansion calling to her. It's like I was right there watching her, but she couldn't see me at all. 'Rosette…listen to me! Stop this!' I heard my mind screaming. I needed to reach out to her! I needed to save her!

I slammed my eyes shut and struggled to regain my strength to move, but I collapsed to my knees on the floor and opened my eyes to see the picture in front of me. The boy was gone!

"H-How…" I whispered through clenched teeth. I noticed the girl was still there, and I lifted the photo up into my hand again. Her eyes were pleading, as if she were trying to send me a message through them.

_Help her…He will kill her…_

It was a soft voice with a feminine touch. Was it the girls? My eyes widened and I grasped the picture with both hands. "Tell me what is happening…tell me how this house became haunted! Who is doing all of this!?" I shouted to the girl in the picture hoping she would answer. I knew she could hear me.

_Brother…possessed…murderer…_

Those were the only words she spoke to me. Her…brother? He was the poltergeist haunting the house? Had he murdered his sister and then himself!? I needed answers. It was the only way I was going to save Rosette!

'I knew she was hiding something from me…Why did she never say anything?' I thought trembling as I held the photo.

_Help…her…Last hope_

I nodded but frowned. "How can I? Where is she? Is she…even in this world?" I replied to the girl.

_Lost world…spirits' home…_

It was as if the girl was speaking in riddles. A lost world? The spirits' home? Did she mean that…Rosette wasn't even in this universe any longer?

"I don't understand…I need more information. Tell me where she is!" I demanded a bit harsher this time.

_Photograph…_

"She's…inside…of the photograph!?" How could she be? Finally I spotted a figure in the background of the picture. A young woman sat in the grass staring up to a darkened sky. Her eyes were filled with tears of blood. 'Rosette…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosette's POV

The boy from before appeared before me, but upon his face was a mask. What kind of mask was it? It looked so sinister, and yet sorrowful at the same time. He continued to stare at me with what looked like pleading eyes, but I knew he was up to something. I couldn't back away again.

"What do you want with me? Answer me now!" I demanded slamming my foot on the ground again. The boy let an innocent chuckle escape his lips; though I though it sounded more sinister than anything.

_Rosette…why are you so afraid?_ He spoke. I trembled taking a step backwards. He only stepped closer to me. _Why, Rosette? Am I really so…frightening?_ My words were jumbled all together and I could no longer respond. I finally backed into a wall and gasped. My hands began to sweat and I could barely keep a hold of my gun.

"Tell me….please…" I whispered, my eyes seeming pale and lifeless. I could barely hold myself up, let alone keep my thoughts straight. What had happened in this house so long ago? What did I have to do with any of it…

_Save me Rosette…Take my place…Let me be free…_

"I will come with you…just tell me…who…and what are you…" I pleaded for a final time falling to my knees before the boy. His expression fell solemn and he took a step away from me.

_My name…is Joshua…_

**_A/N:_** Yes! I have completed the chapter and I will take all flames for not putting up sooner! I am so sorry, but you know…it's Christmas break and I've been busy fixing my room up and goin' to parties and all that. And…also…Sadly enough…I've had a bit of writer's block. ;.; But, I'm praying the next chapter will be up quicker than this one. Later dudes!

**_Preview_**: Rosette has found out what the boy is and why he has done so many things to the visitors of the house. But, is her heart bigger than her brain? Has she completely forgotten about Chrono and what she means to him? And how can Chrono help her? Find out in the next chappie!


End file.
